


Humans

by Loukid



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, brolin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukid/pseuds/Loukid
Summary: 这是一个假设：如果布总看到科的床戏，会发生什么呢。





	Humans

**Author's Note:**

> 一趟儿童车

****声明：看了科在** ** ****Humans** ** ****里面的床戏我感到非常非常的痛苦，所以写了这个。** **

 

Colin刚到家就看到Bradley闷闷不乐地坐在沙发上。他放下包，从冰箱里拿出一瓶水，满心疑虑地坐到Bradley身边。

“等我等了很久？”

Bradley没回答，反倒是抱起双臂，仰着头靠在沙发背上。

“不舒服？”

Bradley轻声叹气，就着仰躺的姿势转过头来瞪着Colin，嘴唇绷成一条线，眼里是少有的不快，“你老说我不看你的剧和电影。”

Colin拧开瓶盖喝了一口，不知所措地咬住下唇。心脏唐突的跳动，像被某种藤蔓状的东西轻轻绕住，拉扯着悬浮在空中，他不自在地屏住了呼吸。Bradley很少会让他产生这种感觉，他对他的意义虽然不能具体定义，但毋庸置疑，这个人是能让他安心的存在。只要被他拥抱一次，心中的苦闷便能在一瞬间纾解。

他顺势靠在Bradley肩膀上，伸出左手跟他十指相扣，另一只手则随意搭在他腿上，“嗯，都多久以前的事了。”

“我刚才看了。”Bradley挣开Colin的手，拿过茶几上的遥控器调出了Humans，画面里的Hester正在肮脏的浴室里脱衣服，而门外的Leo则一脸痛心地盯着Hester的外套发呆。

Colin的脸瞬间涨成桃粉色，他伸手去抢遥控器却没能得手，只能慌慌张张地拉住Bradley的衣角，眉头皱起，连眼睫毛都在委屈，“Brad！这里就不要看了……”

Bradley得意地扬起一边眉毛，站起身除去Colin买给他的纯白T恤和牛仔裤，又俯身下来把双臂撑在Colin的头两侧。有些恶劣地调笑，“为什么？我觉得你演得非常逼真啊。”

“……什么？”Bradley的脸逐渐逼近，停在离他的嘴唇一寸远的地方。Colin忽然心生紧张，全身发软，水瓶掉在地上，发出不合时宜的声响。

“我开始明白我是什么了，”Bradley声音低沉，模仿起Hester的表情和声音，“我有缺陷，有破损，但意识的清晰给予了我力量，去做你做不到的事。我能成为你的力量，Colin”

说罢，又垂下眼睫，嘴唇微张，呼出温热的气体。随即又缓缓握起Colin的手，温柔地附在自己脸上，抬眼间眼波流转，这是比Hester更大更明亮的眼睛。

Colin被盯得有一瞬间失神，电视画面跟Bradley的动作重合，恍惚间Bradley的左手也到了他脸上。Colin下意识地抽回了手，把头偏向一边，不好意思去看他。

“是这具身体不理想吗？”Bradley睁大双眼，语气低落。

Colin害羞地皱眉，“Bradley……你是在罚我吗。”

“你看我演她演得像不像？”

Bradley不做正面回答，继续模仿起Hester的动作，把手掌附在Colin胸口。Colin敏感地瑟缩了一下，嘴唇逐渐张大，缺氧般地寻获空气，喘息的声音无比清晰。胸腔有节奏地起伏，他把身体往上顶，有意无意地追逐Bradley的触碰。

“你在紧张，这么多次过后，你还是紧张。”Bradley满足地勾起嘴角，把Colin的手放在自己腰侧，而他则伸出拇指，在Colin乳头上搔刮。

Colin被撩拨得浑身发抖，嘴唇一张一合，汗水顺着发际落下，他觉得更热了。他半阖双眼，想把Bradley看清楚，可眼里却像被蒙上了一层透明的薄膜，怎么看也看不真切。他舔着自己干涩的嘴唇，颤抖着抬起右手，顺着Bradley的侧颈一路向上摸。指尖触到他金发的瞬间终于按耐不住地把他拉过来交换了一个咸湿的吻。

很软，Bradley的嘴唇很软，这是接吻让他产生的第一种感觉。Colin闭上双眼，主动探出舌头在他口中翻搅，胡茬蹭在对方脸上让他觉得有些痒（对Bradley来说可能是痛），却更让他兴奋。他把这定义为性感的疼痛，Bradley舔他的时候他总被扎到，湿软的舌头在穴口打转，胡渣带来的细密刺痛落在大腿和会阴上，他想躲，却每次都舒服得背脊发麻。后穴也跟着变得松软，收缩越来越剧烈，在舔弄之下就会想要更多，然后就会被操到汁水四溅。

Bradley当然也不甘示弱，在Colin凑过来的下一秒就把他放倒在了沙发上。他模拟着性交的动作在Colin胯间顶弄，仿佛不满足于衣料的触感，他又弓起身体开始自下而上地解Colin的衬衣扣子。这幅身体很白，乳晕原本只有小巧的一点，但却因为刚才的逗弄而浅浅晕开，乳粒也跟着胀大，甚至能看清中间的沟壑。Bradley在把Colin内裤扯下的瞬间就迫不及待想要进去了，但Colin不喜欢这样。

“Bradley……把电视关掉。”Bradley在轻轻吮吸他的侧颈，手掌摊在他的胸脯上抠弄乳头，他揪着那头闪耀的金发，艰难地高扬起头，双腿分开夹着Bradley的腰把身体向上拱，硬挺的下身在对方身上绝望地乱蹭。为了不留下痕迹，Bradley每次都对看得见的部位很温柔。

Bradley在他漂亮的喉结上舔了一口，才慢慢抬头，“你不是希望我关注你的剧吗，怎么又不要了。”

Colin吞咽了一下，想伸手去梳理他垂下来的金发，却被捉住了。Bradley一边吻他，一边从裤袋里拿出套子给自己戴上。他的硬物抵在Colin腹部，涂满润滑剂的中指一贯而入，对准他的腺体快速抽插。这突如其来的举动让Colin尖叫出声，大腿晃得厉害，还有些痛。他猛地抬头，嘴角流出未来得急咽下的银丝。

“我要……啊……Brad……要你。”

Bradley抹去Colin脸上的唾液，又吻了上去。湿热的舌头互相抵着，Bradley也不忘照顾他敏感的上颚，轻轻地在上面来回扫动，舔得Colin浑身发痒，只想要Bradley快点进来满足他。

“Colin，我怎么觉得你对Hester伸舌头了，她的吻技比我好吗？”Bradley无辜地睁大双眼，把手指从穴口抽出来，模拟舌头的动作，用中指在那些柔软的褶皱上拨弄。他知道Colin喜欢这个，他喜欢看Colin眼神迷蒙好像舒服得要哭出来的样子，舔弄也许比插入更能让Colin满足。

Colin绝望的张嘴呼吸，嘴巴开合的频率更快了，能看到粉色的舌头。他伸出手在Bradley的胸肌上抚摸，喉结上下滚动，一副诚心要勾引人的样子，“我没有……伸舌头。”

Bradley当然知道答案，他只是想这么逗他，他当真的样子总是特别可爱，就算到了三十岁也还是可爱。他扶起自己的阴茎，慢慢插了进去，用五浅四深的频率操干他的Colin。

Colin被撑得很开，他跪趴在床上接受爱人的索取时，会喜欢通过衣柜上的镜子观察自己被操的样子。他总是微张着嘴唇，顺着挺动的频率肆意呻吟。跟平常羞涩谦和的形象不同，跟Bradley单独在一起时他会不自觉地抛弃羞耻心，也不会有不适应的感觉。这具身体早就适应了Bradley，他想怎么弄他Colin都喜欢，甚至还希望Bradley可以对他粗暴一点。

他熟稔地包裹住他的硬挺，腹部绞紧，肠肉一层一层听话的吸附上去。前端涌出乳白色的液体，腺体仿佛在颤动，高潮每逼近一次，腺体就颤动一次。他再也抵挡不住洪流的侵袭，后穴变得麻痹，他只想要Bradley更用力的操他。Colin睁开眼，却发现Bradley操他的时候眼睛却盯着电视里的Leo。

Colin觉得心脏一阵刺痛，他赌气地停下动作，也不再呻吟。他有些难过，甚至还有点想哭，他茫然地眨着眼看着身上的人，仿佛Bradley现在真正想操的人不是他，而是Leo。但快感并不会因为他心情的改变就消失不见，下体还是酥酥麻麻，肠壁还是制不住地收缩。

“Colin？”见他不动，还一脸受伤的样子，Bradley没有慢下操弄的频率，只是低头亲了他一下，“不想做了？”

“我想。”他不受控制地颤抖。

“那是怎么了？”他加快速度，眼神却很温柔，是Colin最熟悉的那种。

“唔嗯……你在看Leo……”Colin大口喘气，“哈……是，是想玩这种吗……情趣扮演……？所以我现在是Leo？”

Bradley终于也停止了动作。他勾起嘴角，把Colin的头转到电视的那边，握住他的分身慢慢凑近他，色情地在他耳廓上舔了一下，声音低沉。

“我想一边操你，一边看电视上的你。”

Colin闻言，心脏瞬间骤停了一秒，身体软得像要虚脱，悬浮在空中，像溺水，更像失重。Bradley的脸逐渐模糊成一片空白，他不能思考，满足地泄在了恋人手里。

FIN.


End file.
